Lies Tear the World Apart
by MarielleAine
Summary: Warning: Takari. Possible Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako, or/and Jyoun in the future. TK and Kari with another trite first date, but someone isn't happy about this. Someone (we all know who) will resort to anything to stop it.
1. Default Chapter

****

Lies Tear the World Apart

By: Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

That's right, I've finally succumbed to writing in chapters. This is **Takari** and may have **Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako,** or possibly **Jyoun** in future chapters. That's your **warning**. **No flaming.**

*

TK could barely hear the cheerleading squad screaming as they practiced. His mind was somewhere else; he was waiting for Kari to get done because he was her ride. Basketball practice had been over for about 20 minutes and after TK changed he sat down on the bleachers. A lot of the cheerleaders kept looking his way to see if he was watching any of them, but he kept his head down. When Kari was done she walked up to him; he didn't even notice her presence until she placed one of her freezing hands on the back of his neck. TK jumped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ka-ari. You know I hate it when you do that." He whined. Kari giggled and ran her hand through his hair, messing it up.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea," her gentle voice began. "I just need to talk to my coach for a sec, then we can go." He watched her bounce over to where the woman was standing. The coach smiled. Kari had a way of bringing out the best in people and brightening their moods. She was smiling most of the time, her beautifully straight, white teeth glistening. She'd whined so much when her mother had announced that she was going to get braces, TK remembered, but now she was thankful. It was that smile that attracted people to her; that made them love her. She was popular, but not because of cheerleading, she was kind and courteous to all. She had friends on the football team right down to the AV club. Nothing stopped her from befriending someone.

TK shook his head, trying to concentrate on something else. Seeing that TK was in a trance again, Kari bit her lip and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on, I must just be tired." TK said, standing up and taking his keys out. 

Kari gave him and incredulous look, then sighed and nodded. They headed out to TK's car; his mother had bought it for him but insisted that he pay insurance. He'd gotten his license 3 months before, just before school started. It was brand new, but it was a more conservative car. 

TK opened the passenger door for Kari and then hurried around to the other side of the car. 

"What's on your mind TK?" Kari asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I told you. Basketball has a way of draining me." He grinned at her and started up the car.

As he was backing up he almost ran into another car. 

"TK!" Kari screamed.

TK stopped and started breathing hard. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I do occasionally know how to think, you know."

"I know." Kari said, placing a hand on his arm. "Maybe I should drive."

"Kari… that's illegal…" TK said, shaking a finger at her. 

"So is smashing into parked cars. Come on, I have my learners."

TK shook his head. "We'll be fine."

He cautiously drove out of the parking lot and then to Kari's apartment complex without an incident. 

"Thanks, TK!" Kari said, her hand on the handle.

"Um, Kari…"

"Yea?" she asked, turning back to him.

"I was going to go see a movie tonight, would you want to go?"

"Sure, who else is going?"

TK blushed. "Um…"

"Oh, are you asking me out?" she said with a smile on her face.

That smile. That's not the smile he wanted right now! That "You're-so-adorable." Smile, it made TK want to die. He nodded, screaming at himself for thinking she would like him that way. 

"Yeah, TK. I'll go with you to the movies." She said, smirking and climbing out of the car.

His dejected face lit right up. "Ok, I'll come by at 7:00. Is that ok?" 

She nodded and closed the door, waving at him through the window and then pulling her uniform jacket closer around her and running to the door of the complex. In a minute she was out of sight. TK sighed with a smile on his face and put the car into drive. When he arrived in the parking lot of his own apartment complex he barely remembered to turn everything off in the car before he got out, but as he opened his door a loud alarm sounded reminding him to turn off his lights. He did so and sprinted up to his apartment.

"Matt!" he yelled excitedly. 


	2. Prelude to a Date

****

Lies Tear the World Apart

By: Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

That's right, I've finally succumbed to writing in chapters. This is **Takari** and may have **Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako,** or possibly **Jyoun** in future chapters. That's your **warning**. **No flaming.**

*

Chapter 2: Prelude to a Date 

*

"TK asked you out?" came Sora's response. 

Hikari bit her lip and nodded with glee. "He's coming to pick me up for a movie at seven." She said.

"Finally." Tai muttered. Sora moved from her place on the couch and gave Kari a hug. She'd just walked in the door and announced her news to Tai and Sora, who were sitting on the couch planning their wedding. 

"Will you help me get ready, Sora? I want to look good for this date. I've been waiting for this since I was like 11 years old."

"Of course, I'll call Mimi. This is her thing, she'll make you look great." Sora glanced at her watch. "Oh, 5:30 already! We have to hurry!" 

Hikari bounced into her room and Sora followed. "Sorry, Tai. We'll finish the flower arrangements later."

Tai sighed. "It's ok." He said, looking dejected. When Sora turned the corner he smirked and turned on the TV.

*

"I never thought you'd get the nerve." Matt said with a smirk on his face. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom while eating popcorn from his hand. 

TK turned from the mirror and made a face at his brother. "Agh, Where's my hair gel?" He said, suddenly frustrated. 

"I dunno, TK." Matt said, inching his way out of the bathroom. 

"Matt! Can I use your hair gel?" TK begged. 

"TK… do you know how serious what you're saying is?" 

TK just gave him a look and Matt gave in. "Sure, but only because you're going out with Kari. Any other girl would just have to suffer through your un-gelled hair."

TK grabbed the bottle marked "MATT'S. NO TOUCH!" and started squirting the gel out into his palms. He paused and looked at his brother. "What if I mess up? You know, do something stupid?" 

"Relax, you're the smooth master! You learned from the best!" Matt said.

TK sighed and muttered a "If you say so." And then a little louder he said, "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" TK lived with Matt in his apartment. Their parents had both been transferred but the boys had wanted to stay in Odaiba. Matt had started college already and was legally and adult, so they allowed TK to stay with him. 

"Pfff. Now you're just going too far." Matt said, throwing a piece of popcorn at TK.

"You know, you're not helping like you said you would." TK said, trying to push his brother out of the bathroom. Matt didn't budge, though.

"You missed a strand of hair." He said. TK looked at him and groaned.

*

Mimi pulled a brush through Kari's hair one last time and took a step back. 

"Sora!" Mimi beckoned. Sora was suddenly in the door frame to Kari's room. "Can you get me the clips?" 

Sora grinned and nodded and then was gone. "Now let's see." Mimi was saying as she looked through Kari's wardrobe. She pulled out a black v-neck T-shirt with a red heart on it and nodded approvingly. Kari was putting on her eyeliner and humming to herself. Mimi started talking to herself.

"… and they're just going to the movies so she doesn't need to wear a skirt, maybe just some nice.. Ah ha!" she said, pulling out Kari's plaid flares. "Kari do you have any black clunky shoes?"

Kari turned around. "Yeah, they're in the bottom." Mimi started talking to herself again and Kari went back to her make-up when Sora appeared in the door again.

"Oh good." Mimi said, taking a drawer of clips from Sora. 

"Um, we kinda have a problem." Sora said.

Both girls turned and looked at her with feared expressions.

"TK is already here."

Kari let out a shriek. Suddenly Mimi was in a mad dash. Mimi finished putting Kari's make up on while Sora parted her shoulder length hair and pulled each side into a small bun and used a small heart clip to keep her bangs back. After that was finished Kari threw on her clothes and shoes, grabbed her purse, and was out the door. Sora and Mimi followed to see her and TK at the door talking to Tai.

"Tai…" Sora warned.

"What?" He looked at them. "I was just telling them to have a good time." He said innocently.

"Bye!" Kari said as they left through the door.

Sora and Mimi squealed and hugged each other. Everyone knew that this was just the beginning of something that had always been meant to be. 

*

Ok, um… I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly. It will be the actual date. Man, I haven't even gotten to the real story yet… ok, ok… um bye. 


	3. Another Trite Movie Date

****

Lies Tear the World Apart

By: Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

That's right, I've finally succumbed to writing in chapters. This is **Takari** and may have **Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako,** or possibly **Jyoun** in future chapters. That's your **warning**. **No flaming.**

*

Chapter 3: Another Trite Movie Date 

*

"What do you want to see?" TK asked as he and Kari stood in the line to buy a movie ticket.

"Um… how about a horror?" Kari asked, suddenly excited.

"Are you sure?" TK asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm tough!" Kari said jokingly. 

"Ok then, why don't you go get some popcorn?" he said, gesturing towards the candy counter. Kari nodded with a smile and walked up to a girl who was around their age.

"Hey Felicia. I didn't know you were working tonight." Kari said.

"Oh, yeah. It seems like I work every weekend these day." She sighed and looked around Kari. "Who are you here with?" she asked.

A grin spread across Kari's face. "Oh, TK asked me to go to a movie." She said. "Can we have a large buttered popcorn?"

She nodded with a devilish smile and bent down to pick out a fresh batch of popcorn. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Mmm hmmm." Kari was saying as TK walked up.

"Just about ready?" he asked, gently placing his hand on the small of her back.

Kari turned to face him and smiled. "Yeah." She said, handing Felicia the money.

Felicia winked at her and handed her the popcorn. "Have fun!" she called after them as they walked into the theatre. 

*

"TK and Kari are so cute." Sora was saying.

"Mmmm hmmm." Tai pretended to listen, but was focused on the soccer game that was on TV.

"Maybe someday they will get married too." Sora sighed.

Tai looked over at his fiancée. "Sora, I'm sure that they are going to. They've always been meant to be." Tai said seriously.

"You've thought about this a lot, eh?" Sora asked.

Tai only nodded solemnly and turned back to the game.

"How can you be sure? A lot of kids say they're going to get married but end up having problems and splitting up. Sometimes that belief even leads to things happening that should be reserved for the person that you truly love when they actually are your spouse. What if something happened and they hated each others guts?" Sora asked.

"Sora, they've known each other since they were eight. They've never fought over anything enough for them to hate one another. I don't think that anything will go wrong. TK and Kari are completely compatible and no one knows each other better than those two. I'm sure they will be fine." Tai said. Sora sighed and soon she was paying attention to the game as well.

*

A light rain had begun to pour as Felicia was let off from work. She groaned and held up an umbrella. She'd have been happy for the rain any other night but tonight she wasn't walking straight home. She detoured at an apartment building that was about two blocks from her own. A friend of hers had loaned her his history book and she had promised to return it before Saturday so that he would be able to do his homework as well. It felt good to get into the warm elevator that took her to the third floor. She walked to the last apartment door on the floor and knocked. A boisterous red headed girl answered the door.

"What do you want?" she whined.

"Is Davis home? I came to return his history book." Felicia said politely. 

"Davis!" the girl screamed. Felicia heard a thump and then pretty soon saw the boy walking toward her.

"Hi Felicia." He said.

"Hey, I was just coming over to drop off your book." She said.

"Oh, thanks. I'd almost forgotten about it." He said taking the book from her.

"Guess who I saw at the movies tonight?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked in a nonchalant manner.

"TK and Kari. They were there on a date. This looked so cute together and they were so happy. I bet they start seriously dating soon." Felicia rambled on for a few more minutes but Davis heard nothing else. His mind went blank and his angry heart took over. It started beating faster. TK and Kari? This was not supposed to happen. Kari was supposed to end up with him. In a fury Davis quickly thanked Felicia for his book and slammed the door on her, leaving her with a puzzled expression upon her face.

Davis ran back to his room and slammed his door. His heart was racing. He threw the book to the ground and walked to his desk, holding onto it to calm himself. This was all wrong! Kari belonged to him! No one was going to steal her away from him! He pushed his desk over in a rage and started breathing heavily when his eyes rested upon something that had fallen to the ground with the rest of the contents of the desk. And idea struck him and soon he was laughing maniacally. Kari would be his and no one could stop it. He wouldn't let anyone stop him.

*

"I had a wonderful time, TK." Kari said, thinking back to when she'd thrust her head into his shoulder in fear. At least that's what TK had thought. 

"Me too. We should go out again sometime soon." He smiled.

She grinned too. "I'd love that." She got to her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, blushing, she said "Bye, TK!" quickly as she went through the door. Both people on each side of the door were smiling with pure joy. They'd always known they'd be together.

*

Ok, chapter 3 is done. Trying hard to get a chapter out everyday (except Sundays cause I'm too busy). I hope you liked this one because I liked writing it. What is this object that Davis saw? And woah, he's out of control, huh? More explanations to come in chapter 4!! Things are getting started! Oh yeah! Haha… 

~Sarimi


	4. The Next Day

****

Lies Tear the World Apart

By: Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

That's right, I've finally succumbed to writing in chapters. This is **Takari** and may have **Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako,** or possibly **Jyoun** in future chapters. That's your **warning**. **No flaming.**

*

Chapter 4: The Next Day 

*
    
    Kari woke to the sound of bacon frying in the kitchen. She squinted and then looked at her clock, which read 8:00 am. She moaned as she stretched and stepped out of bed and into some fuzzy pink slippers. Her long pink flannel pajamas were a size too large but that made them all the more comfortable.

"Hi mom." She yawned as she left her room and entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Hi sweetie. How was your date?" Her mother asked as she made bear shaped pancakes.

Kari's smiled broadened. "It was so wonderful! I've been waiting forever for this to happen." She sighed as her mom put a plate of food in front of her. Kari smiled gratefully.

"So you think that there will be more dates to come? And even a relationship blossoming in the future?" Her mom asked.

"I sure hope so. I've liked TK since we were 11." She finished eating her breakfast with a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

*

Ken smiled a greeting to Davis as he saw the boy walk up to him in the café.

"Hi Davis, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Davis looked up with an angry but solemn look on his face. "TK and Kari."

"Oh?" Ken asked, confused.

"Yeah, they're starting to date." Davis said bitterly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, man. I know how much you liked Kari, but there are a ton of other beautiful and intelligent girls in the world."

Davis looked up in a glare. "I'm not _looking_ for comfort, Ken. I have a plan to stop this right now, and you're going to help me."

Ken gave him an incredulous look. "Woah, Davis. It's ok. There are other girls. What are you planning? Please just leave TK and Kari alone."

Davis glared furiously and banged his fist on the table. "No. Kari is the only girl for me. I have a sure fire way to break them apart forever."

"Davis!" Ken started, but was interrupted by the raise of Davis' hand.

"We are accidentally going to record TK in the locker room bragging about how easy Kari is with the tape recorder I use in class." Davis used a tape recorder in his classes the help him out with studying. He had a very mild case of dyslexia and so with this special case teachers made an exception and permitted his use of the device.

Ken's mouth gaped open incredulously. "Davis, TK would never say anything like that about Kari or any other girl for that matter. He has respect, unlike some people I know. How can you be so deceitful?"

"LISTEN." Davis demanded. "That's where you come in. You're going to help me tinker with what I WILL have recorded of TK in the locker room and you WILL help me carry this plan out." 

"Davis, I can't believe you'd ask this of me. I thought we were friends… and I'm friends with TK and Kari too. I'm NOT going to be a part of your charade and I WILL inform them of what's going on!" 

"Oh, really? Do you think you have much of a choice here? Remember what I have on you, Ken. Do you want everyone to know about that? **I** am in control of this situation and you will do what I say." Davis said firmly.

Ken's face twisted in surprise and betrayal. "Alright, Davis. I'll play your game." He said quietly. "But I want you to know… what lengths you are going to are not worth it because she's not in love with you."

"SHUT UP." Davis said through his teeth.

"She's in love with TK and you know it!" Ken said fiercely.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Davis said louder.

"She will never love you!" Ken was saying.

"KEN, I will advise you to keep your personal feelings to yourself or else your secret information won't be a secret." Davis said.

Ken shut his mouth and hung his head. Davis got up and left the café. 

Groaning, Ken put his head in his hands and muttered. "I never knew you could be such a psychopath."

*

Yeah I know it was short but I started writing late. Hopefully there will be a longer chapter tomorrow, when a lot of stuff starts to happen. Unfortunatley I am a little disheartened and disturbed due to an unnecessary flame that I received and may not be putting my best into these chapters. If you are really so interested… just look at my reviews and you'll see what I'm talking about… um… yeah…

~Sarimi 


	5. Monday Is the Worst Day Of the Week

****

Lies Tear the World Apart

By: Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

That's right, I've finally succumbed to writing in chapters. This is **Takari** and may have **Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako,** or possibly **Jyoun** in future chapters. That's your **warning**. **No flaming.**

* Chapter 5: Monday Is the Worst Day Of The Week 

*
    
    TK pulled into a parking space in Kari's building the next Monday. He picked her up for school everyday and then gave her a ride back home when it was through. Putting the car into park and switching off the ignition he climbed out and made his way to her front door. He knocked once and almost immediately the door flung open with Kari in her school uniform and a piece of toast in her mouth. She wiggled her fingers in hello as she hoisted her heavy backpack on her back and then closed the door behind her. When they got into the car she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"I woke up late." She sighed. 

"I can see that." TK smirked, remembering her rushing out of the apartment, almost knocking him over.

Kari smirked too but hit TK in the stomach lightly.

"OW!" TK feigned pain. Kari just shook her head and TK started up the car. Pretty soon they were on their way to school.

*

The boys filed into the locker room a rowdy and sweaty bunch. A couple of guys were cussing obnoxiously while TK and some of his basketball friends laughed at each other. Davis walked quietly in the back while Ken attempted to seem normal and tried to talk to TK. Everyone either sat down on the benches or started spinning away at the combination to their locks. Davis elbowed Ken, who scowled and then sighed dejectedly. 

"Hey TK, I heard you went out with Kari last Friday." He said, knowing full well that this would send the other guys into hooting and asking the questions that would be TK's downfall. "How was the date?" he finished.

TK flinched when Ken mentioned Kari; he'd never discussed her or any other girl in the locker room. Whenever Kari came up in there he tried hard to thwart the conversation. "Yeah, the date was great, we saw a movie." 

"Ohhhh" The guys started hooting.

"So how is she?" asked one of the obnoxious boys.

"I beg your pardon?" TK asked incredulously.

"You know..." The guy said, grinning like an idiot and making obscene gestures.

"No I don't! I don't know what you're thinking but Kari isn't some two cent whore." TK yelled. Everyone was quiet for a minute before a boy on TK's basketball team spoke.

"TK, come on." He said, TK shot him a look. Ignoring it, he continued. "You're not still a virgin are you? You have to have done it with Kari, you've known her forever." He said.

"I can't believe you! Kari and I did not have sex!" He screamed. 

The obnoxious guy started laughing. "YOU, the pride of our basketball team, are a virgin?" 

Everyone turned to look at TK for a response to the boy's implications, his face was furious.

"Yes I am." He said firmly and then walked out of the locker room. The guys were trailing out behind him, some were laughing and others just looked disappointed in him for "disgracing the basketball team."

"Hey TK." Came a voice that was out of breath. He turned and saw Kari wiping her hair out of her face and wearing her gym uniform. 

"Hi Kari." His voice softened.

From behind them there were snickers, TK's expression changed back to stone. 

"I have to go, Kari. I'll see you later." He said, walking away and leaving Kari with a hurt expression on her face.

*

The next day Kari sat alone with Miyako at lunch outside in the eating court even though the weather was getting chilly in mid November. Kari's happy mood from the weekend had since evaporated.

"That doesn't sound like TK." Miyako was saying.

"Yeah, and on the ride home he didn't say a word, like he was thinking really hard about something. I don't know, maybe he just didn't like the date and doesn't want to go out with me again." Kari said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm just.." her throat caught, "I'm so confused." She put a hand up to her mouth. "I love him." She whispered. A throat cleared and the girls looked up to see Davis.

"Now is not a good time, Davis." Miyako warned.

"I need to talk to Kari alone." He said. Miyako looked at Kari, who nodded. Sighing, Miyako picked up her lunch tray and walked over to where Izzy was sitting reading a book.

"Kari… It's about TK." Kari's head snapped up to face him.

"What about TK?" she fiercely whispered.

"Yesterday In the locker room… he was bragging about his date with you." Davis said, looking sad and disturbed. 

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, confused.

"He was saying stuff about you… like that you were easy and stuff." Davis said.

"Davis, TK would never do that to me." Kari said.

"But he was!" Davis said louder.

"Davis, I can't believe what you're doing! You can't just go around trashing innocent people's names because they made you upset!" Kari yelled.

"HE DID IT, KARI!" Davis yelled.

Kari only looked at him with anger and started to walk away.

"What if I could prove it to you?" Kari stopped and turned around.

"What proof?" Kari asked.

"Yesterday I forgot to turn my tape recorder off after second period. It was on the whole time… it recorded everything." Kari just stared at him. He pulled the recorder out and gave her some headphones to listen with. Kari reluctantly took them and put them on, pressing the play button. It was absolutely quiet for a minute and then voices were heard. There was some crude language and some laughter. Obviously, It was the boys walking into the locker room. Then Kari heard mention of her name.

"Hey, TK. I heard you had a date with Kari on Friday. How was she?" some boy asked.

"She was great." Came TK's voice.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know Kari was like that." Another boy said.

"Yeah, Kari is a two cent whore." Kari's mouth opened wide and her eyes started getting shady once again.

"No, man. I don't believe it. I think you're still a virgin." There was that first boy's voice again.

"No. I can't believe you! Kari and I had sex!" TK's voice was filled with anger. Kari couldn't stand this anymore. Tears were streaming down her face and she cried so much that she appeared to be convulsing. She pressed stop and threw the recorder to the ground, running away.

Davis' sad expression turned to one of pure glee.

Kari was running so fast that she was bumping into people, trashcans, and tables. She tripped and fell on her knees. A warm hand touched her back and she looked up to see TK's sad eyes looking down on her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed with a shrill. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" She got up and ran faster into the building.

*

Tai pulled up in front of the school and Kari came walking out with a blank expression on her face. He'd been home when a call had come asking someone to pick her up early from school, he'd figured she was started to get the flu or something.

"Hey, Kar." He said.

"Oh, Tai!" she cried, throwing her arms around her. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, with concern in his voice. Kari told about TK's attitude and then her discussion with Davis, and then she repeated verbatim what she'd heard on the tape. All the while Tai's face became more and more red.

"Don't worry, Kari." He said, hugging her. "I'm here and I'm going to set things right. First, let's go home and then when school gets out TK and I are going to have a little talk." He said, Pulling out of the school parking lot. Kari was sobbing too much to protest; she'd always hated violence.

All the way home Tai just muttered things like, "I can't believe this." And "We are going to get to the bottom of this."

*

"Ken." Davis said.

"What?" Ken asked as he turned around. His face was weary.

"Good job. Now remember… if anyone asks you questions… you heard what Kari heard." Davis turned, his face was glowing with evil joy. Ken's eyes were blood shot and he even seemed to be shaking a little.

"You are so evil." Ken said through helpless tears.

*

"I don't know what you're talking about!" TK yelled. "I swear! They were saying that Kari and I had done that… but I told them no. I t has to be some mistake!" 

"We have you on tape, TK." Tai said, trying to keep his anger from getting out of control.

"What tape? How is that possible?!" TK had even started getting teary himself.

"Davis' forgot to turn off his tape recorder."

"Davis! I swear! It can't be true!" TK cried. "ask Ken! He was there!" TK said. Ken just happened to be walking by on the side walk as this confrontation was happening.

"Ken!" Tai cried. Ken looked scared for a moment and then timidly replied.

"Yes?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"You were in the locker room yesterday, tell Tai that I wasn't bad mouthing Kari!" TK said.

Ken looked from Tai to TK and then swallowed. "I can't be sure." He said. "I wasn't paying much attention. All I know is that there was a lot of talk about Kari having sex… TK seemed pretty upset about something that the guys had said." Ken said, then looked down at the side walk.

"What! Ken.. NO! Tai! You have to believe me!" TK cried. Tai just glared at him and then threw a punch, leaving TK with a black eye.

*

Heh… It was kinda.. um… yeah… that's why it went up to PG-13. Heheh… Davis sucks, huh?

~Sarimi


	6. What Happens When You Lose the Girl You ...

****

Lies Tear the World Apart

By: Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

That's right, I've finally succumbed to writing in chapters. This is **Takari** and may have **Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako,** or possibly **Jyoun** in future chapters. That's your **warning**. **No flaming.**

* Chapter 6: What Happens When You Lose the Girl You Love? 

*

"Of course I believe you, TK." Matt was saying. "I'm just so confused as to why Tai and _especially _Kari would believe that. They both know you so well, they know you wouldn't do that."

"The thing is, somehow they got a tape with me saying these things." TK said.

"Oh." Matt quieted down. That had to be impossible. "How did they get it?"

"They said Davis left his tape recorder on from the class he had before and it recorded everything but… how can that be possible? I never said anything bad about Kari." TK's eyes were swollen and puffy, he'd been crying for hours after school.

"Davis? How convenient for him…" Matt said.

"You don't think Davis set this up? He's not that crazy, I'm just so confused."

"And Ken didn't defend you?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I know Ken would never do anything like that! He's my friend, even if Davis isn't." TK said quietly.

"Alright…" Matt said.

"The tape must've just been fuzzy so when I was saying that Kari and I did nothing… oh, I don't know. It's the only explanation."

The doorbell rang and Matt left for a moment to get it. When he returned Mimi was with him, she looked just as upset as Matt.

"Sora and I got in a fight." She said, sadly. "She told me about what happened and…. I told her I didn't believe it. She argued that they had proof of some kind, but I just couldn't believe it!" She cried. Matt put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Thanks Mimi." TK said, sighing. "This is tearing all of us apart! This is not how it's supposed to be."

"We'll get this worked out, TK. Don't worry." Matt said.

"I'm going to try and call Kari." TK sighed dejectedly and picked up the phone, dialing Kari's number.

*

The phone rang for the 50th time and Kari just looked over at her caller id, knowing that it would read "Ishida, Yamato" since he was the one the line was registered for. 

Kari grabbed the phone. "STOP CALLING HERE!" she cried and then hung it up. 

"Kari?" came Tai's voice from the doorway.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, the lady next door wanted to know if you could baby-sit. I told her I didn't think you were up to it, but that I'd ask." He asked.

"Yeah, I will." She got up. "I need to get out of this house and get my mind on things other than TK." She got up and washed off her make up, it had been smeared down her face.

"Well, she's at the door so…" Kari nodded and picked up her coat. She hadn't even changed out of her school uniform yet.

"Hi Mrs. Watanabe, Sure I'll baby-sit." 

"Great! There was an emergency in my office; I have to go right away! You're such a wonderful girl, Hikari." She said as they walked next door to her apartment.

"Hi Kari!" (no pun intended) said three year old Ami excitedly. Kari loved these kids so much.

"Kari, mommy said we could watch 'Return to Neverland' with you." Said 5-year-old Baiko, walking out from behind the couch. He was a very serious little boy, unlike his younger sister who was outgoing and constantly happy. 

"Alright." She said. 

"Thanks again, Hikari." Said Mrs. Watanabe; kissing each of her children on the forehead and dashing out the door.

"So where's the tape?" Kari asked.

*

After they'd all settled down with some popcorn and dimmed lights they'd started the movie. About 10 minutes into the movie there was a knock at the door. Kari stood and walked to the door. When she opened it TK was standing there. Her eyes narrowed but her heart broke.

"Kari…" he said quietly. 

"TK, what are you doing here?" Kari asked bitterly, something in her voice caught.

"Kari, you can't believe it! You have to know I wouldn't do it! I love you!" He cried.

For a moment her eyes softened but then the harsh reality all came flowing back into her mind. "Then how do you explain the tape?!" she cried, slamming the door. Tears started flowing down her face and she tried to suppress them, but it couldn't be done. She was lucky that the lights were down. She'd trusted TK for most of her life, only to find out now who he really was? True, he'd never done anything like this before… and if it weren't for that tape… Kari shook her head and sat back down, determined to pay attention to the movie. From what she could tell, the little girl named Jane was upset about something her mother said. A song was playing in the background. She caught a few words of it: "There is no such thing as faith, and trust, and pixie dust." This just set Kari off crying even more.

By 9:15 both children were sound asleep in their beds and Kari sat on the couch crying. "Everything used to be so wonderful." She whispered. "And now everything is just so messed up!" she cried, shoving her hands in her pocket. She felt something in there and pulled it out, revealing a picture of TK and herself having a chicken fight with Miyako and Izzy at the beach. Another tear slid down her face. "You did something rotten to me, TK." She said bitterly. "So why do I still love you so much?"

*

It was nearly 10:00 when TK heard a knock at his door. 

"Kari?" he asked himself, shaking his head. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up like that. He got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Ken?" he asked, confused.

"Hey, can I come in?" Ken asked. TK nodded and held the door open wider, allowing Ken to walk in.

*

Hehehehe! LOL, um…. Next chapter will probably be the last. Sorry that I didn't get this one out earlier… but I was sick and then FF.net wasn't going to allow any posting until tonight so… there. Ta ta!

~Sarimi Evolity 


	7. The End

****

Lies Tear the World Apart

By: Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

That's right, I've finally succumbed to writing in chapters. This is **Takari** and may have **Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako,** or possibly **Jyoun** in future chapters. That's your **warning**. **No flaming. **Davis is somewhat out of character, I mean I know he wouldn't be **this** insane.

* Chapter 7: The End * Kari awoke to someone tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She glanced at the clock, which read 11:06 PM. 
    
    "Sorry I was gone so long, hun." Mrs. Watanabe said as Kari stretched and slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Oh, that's ok. They were angels." She smiled warmly. Mrs. Watanabe reached into her wallet and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Thanks again, Hikari. You're such a great girl." Kari nodded thanks and walked towards the door. When she opened it she was greeted with one scared looking boy and one angry looking boy. Closing the door behind her, she cleared her throat.

"What are you two doing here?" She said, clearly upset.

"Kari!" TK cried. "I didn't do it!" Kari rolled her eyes.

"He really didn't, Kari." Ken said from next to him.

"What?" Kari asked when a snowflake touched her nose. She bent over the banister of the apartment complex and looked up, sure enough it was snowing. "Let's go into my apartment." She said, gesturing towards the door that said "Kamiya" on a gold plate. When all were inside and sitting at the table Ken began.

"First I will tell you something about myself and then I will tell you why TK didn't do anything." He started. "A year ago when I was on summer vacation I started doing drugs because I was unhappy with myself. I know that it was a stupid way to handle the situation but that's what I did. I was an addict, and my parents had to send me to a rehabilitation center." Kari's mouth dropped from across from him. "Now, Davis approached me the other day very upset because he'd heard that you two were starting to go out. I tried to comfort him but he refused it, saying that he wouldn't give you up and he wouldn't let you be together. Now he'd somehow found out about my drug problem and used it against me, forcing me to help his plan work. He taped TK in the locker room, but he made me construe the tape so that it would seem like TK was saying bad things about you when he was really defending you." Ken stated.

"So it was all just some elaborate scheme to keep TK and I apart?" Kari asked incredulously. Ken nodded and they all sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have the real tape?" Kari asked. Ken nodded and handed it to her.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to go listen to it." Kari got up from the table and was gone for several minutes before emerging from her room with tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Oh, TK. I'm sorry I doubted you!" She ran and embraced him. He returned the hug, loving the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"I'd never hurt you." He said. "I really do love you." He whispered. Kari nodded in joy and leaned up to kiss him.

*

"Davis can I talk to you?" Kari asked at lunch the next day. He nodded with a smirk and followed her to a table, sitting on top of it.

"I just wanted to thank you for telling me all about TK, he's such a rat! You must really like me." Kari said, batting her eyelashes. 

"Well, of course." Davis replied, pleased with himself. Kari started to lean in to kiss him and Davis leaned in too but before their lips touched Kari smacked him, catching him totally of guard. She pushed him off the table. A stunned Davis lay in the grass with his hand on his cheek.

"I know it was a lie. I know everything, Ken told us. I never thought you'd stoop so low, Davis! I know all about Ken too, so don't try that. That poor boy, you blackmailed him and he put his name on the line so that TK and I could be together."

"Kari you can't be with TK! I won't let you! You belong with me!" He reached out to grab her arm but another hand caught him.

"YOU stay away from Kari, Davis." TK said firmly, with his hand clenched around Davis' arm. He let it go and walked away with Kari's hand in his.

*

The end! Sorry it took so long!  


~Sarimi


End file.
